Illuminated large-scale displays that comprise a large number of individual illuminated elements may serve as works of art or to convey information. A stadium display is an example of a large-scale display that can convey both information and artistic visuals. Another type of large-scale display involves a system in which each person in a crowd holds an illumination device that can be wirelessly remotely controlled from a centralized controller. Such a system can be used to provide interesting visual effects using spectators in a darkened stadium or arena as “pixels” of a large-scale display. In another known system, a field of wall-mounted elements can be individually activated by infrared radiation, such as by shining a flashlight on them. In still another known system, a metal sculpture includes individual illumination elements resembling blades of grass that can be activated by air movement, such as a person blowing on them.